


Everything's Gone to Shit; But it'll be okay.

by Spider_Bab



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Bab/pseuds/Spider_Bab
Summary: Basically a bunch of fluff and angst about Peter Parker actually being Miles Stark.





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this???  
> This is also my first work so please be nice ^^  
> Basically Tony and Pepper had a child named Miles and he was taken when he was four. This chapter is like a flashback to Tony and Pepper trying to find him.

Tony

 

   I sat in my lab. By this point, I might've well chewed my own leg off from all the stress I'm having to deal with. My son, Miles, has only been gone for three days. Yet, I'm still calling up police stations upon police stations. In every country, state, and city I can. 

   "J.A.R.V.I.S, name all the police stations in Arizona."

 

   J.A.R.V.I.S did as told, naming every single police station in the state.

 

   "Pick out every one that will work on a missing person's case."

 

   Again, J.A.R.V.I.S did so. The list very clearly became shorter, but there was still an abundance. 

   

   "Please, call the first one, J.A.R.V.I.S."

* * *

Pepper

   

   I've created search parties upon search parties. Lots, and lots, of search parties. I made atleast two for every single city in new york so far. 

 

   It's only been three days. Only... three. Since my son went missing. 

 

    _Who knows who has Miles..._

_Or what they're doing to him._


	2. Authors note

Okay. I know I haven't updated this in like.... 7 years. I'm working on that. I'm currently- and have been- trying to find the best way to start the story. School has been killing that plan but I'm trying my best with the time I have. Thanks for understanding. <3

-Spider

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Sorry that it was short. I wrote this during Library- My first period school on my school Ipad because I had the time to.


End file.
